


Found You

by SHINee_BigBang



Series: R & R Connection [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA5, AssassinRay, Chapters will get longer and vary in length, Cute Shiba Charlie, FillerCharacters, GTA5 - Freeform, Los Santos, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Pre-Serial Killer Ryan, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINee_BigBang/pseuds/SHINee_BigBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan meet then they become inseparable and roam the streets of Los Santos.<br/>GTA Universe<br/>This will at least be two installments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zoomed in full, finger-less gloves grip the weapon. Index finger ready to pull the trigger of the pink sniper rifle. His other hand was gripping it for support as it stood on the cement ledge and rested on his shoulder. Taking his right hand, the one on the trigger, he adjusted his glasses and looked through the telescope for a better view of the door. Being stationed on the house opposite may not be the best place, but its the best view of the drug lords front door. “Work with what you have and all will be in your favor.” At least that’s the motto his Father lived by, a motto he used to tell him when he was younger. The boy sighed in boredom, having been there for a few times. One glance at his watch read 1:52 P.M. How long does this guy sleep in? The boy thought. A man with this busy of a schedule you’d think he’d be up and moving by now. The boy’s body tensed as the front door opened and the man came out with...his hands in the air? Wait, there’s a guy holding a gun to his head. Black in color it was a standardized pistol. The man holding the gun however, was beyond normal….face wise. He wore a black face mask, a brown leather jacket with blue washed out jeans. As interested as the boy was he kept his guard up and watched the scene play out. Waiting for any sign of anyone else. The man suddenly cocked his gun and on instinct the boy fired his sniper rifle. Perfect shot, straight through the side of his head. The man went further into the house for cover but the boy no longer cared. The young Hispanic started taking apart the rifle and set the pieces into the case. The case securely fastened across his back he began to descend down the house to the ground. Letting go of a ladder he turned around coming face-to-face with a black skull mask. He sighed putting his case down and his hands in front of his chest. 

“Listen, sorry I took your kill, but that man sent assassins out to kill my Father and I took revenge. I don’t know who you are, nor do I really care. I doubt we’ll ever see each other again so just let me leave.” His voice was calm and weak from being there for so long.

“Actually,” The man’s voice was laced with static as if it was coming through a receiver. Wow, he thought, I wouldn’t be able to go that far to hide my identity. If someone wants to come after me they can bring it. “I was going to thank you. I don’t like killing people, so you took that discomfort away from me. You were able to kill him without me noticing though.” He stepped closer. “Something that’s never happened before. Where did those skills come from? That man doesn’t go after anyone.” Before boy could react the man turned him around roughly. The boy tried to struggle but the man pushed against his back and grabbed his wrists. The man held his wrists above his head. Getting his grip right the man took a hand away. “I’m not going to hurt you.” The boy smirked and shook his head.

“Then why am I up against a wall?” The boy wasn’t expecting an answer so he stayed still, curious on the masked man's motive. A gloved hand went up the boy's shirt,  
barely touching him. The man held the shirt completely up in between his shoulders. Right under his hand, a few inches down was a trademark printed ‘N’ in red ink. 

“So you are a Narvaez.” The boy smirked proudly. He knew he could have easily escaped the man's grip but curiosity got the better of him.

“I am.” His voice strong. The older man pressed his body against him. His hand stroked down his back as he let the shirt fall. “What are you doing?” The boy’s voice went neutral and his guard went back up. 

“Call me Mad King.”

“Brownman.”

“Stay here for three minutes after I let you go.”

“Why? I said I didn't care about who you are. What are the chances we’d meet again?”

‘“I don’t trust you.”The boy scoffed,

“Coming from the guy who calls themselves Mad King.” His grip on my hands softened and he caressed my fingers as he moved his body back. He turned his head more to try and look at the subsided male. 

“Stay.” He whispered, the static barely making it audible. The King's gloved hand moved down to his arm to stroke his cheek. A sweet gesture before the man made his leave. The boy stayed still, just staring above at his hands. As time went on he slowly lowered his hands and a smirk dressed itself on his lips. 

“180.” He turned around and grabbed his rifle case. The mask may have made him look scary but I’m pretty sure he's not at all. He handled me roughly at first but after he was gentle and sweet about it, the boy thought as he walked. The only thing being left was a dead drug dealer and an empty house. I actually hope to see him again. He was interesting, different than most of the people around here. He tries harder to hide himself, make it a lot more difficult to find his identity that way. The boy got to his bike parked half a block away. He sped off, rifle case securely strapped across his body.

 

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a lot longer so I hope you enjoy it~

Chapter 2

 

Ray’s P.O.V

I breathed out slowly, come one Ray, it’s just a mansion no biggie. Okay so it’s a mansion on fire but hey think about all the money in that place. It’ll be worth it. I jumped down from a tree next to the perimeter. It’s burning slowly but the smoke is traveling so let’s make this quick. I jumped the gate and went in through a window. Taking the backpack off I began my search for valuable things. Alright, gimme something, gimme something good. Oo~ This looks expensive. Grabbing a vase I carefully slipped it in the bag. I continued to grab things in glass cases and through different rooms before the smoke finally got to me. 

“*cough cough* Okay times up.” I went to bolt down a hallway put something pulled me back. The ceiling that I was going to run under came crashing down. 

“Get out of here, quickly.” I froze and turned around. 

“Psycho? The hell are you doing here?” He shook his head.

“Who do you think started this fire, now get out of here before you screw what I’m doing up.” He growled the last words at me before leaving into smoke. Damn, Psycho was mean. The hell’s up his ass? I shrugged and left the way I came.

Carefully jumping over the perimeter I walk a little away from the side of the house. LEtting myself be buried in trees and lush green. I sat down and set my bag in front of me. Police sirens become louder with ambulance’s blending with it. Two small vases, some silverware and antique plates along with pieces of jewelry. All in all I did good, it was worth it. 

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?” I looked up, Psycho was angrily walking towards me. 

“Me? You’re the one all riled up.” I finished putting everything back in the bag. “Why are you even setting things on fire?” I got up, fuck. I forgot how tall he was compared to me, curse my shortness. “Thank you by the way, now I can pay rent and get some food. I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

“Give it to me. Your bag, give it to me.”

“No way Jose. I risked my life for this shit. Not happening.” He stepped closer.

“Give it to me.” I matched him.

“No.”

“Goddamnit Kid-” We froze at a gun cocking. He’s too close to me I can’t see behind him. Why hadn’t we noticed the sound of someone approaching? The police sirens are clear and loud, like a ringing in my ear that I didn’t notice until now.

“Get down on your knees.” The man’s voice was stern. 

“I fucking hate you right now.” He sighed out.

“Sorry I’m not sorry.” I shrugged at him.

“On your knees!”

“I’m going to need a hard drink for this.” Psycho quickly turned around and shot the gun, making the man drop it. I ran out of there, making sure my backpack was secure.

“Hey Psycho, need a ride?” I got to my bike and started it. He hesitated before getting on. “Be careful with the backpack.” I drove off.

“I will break everything.” His voice came through annoyed. I turned my head.

“You better not!”

“Drive, cops coming from behind.” I focused on the dark streets, my light doing little to guide the way. 

“Wouldn’t it be better to veer off?”

“Not yet. Just drive and do what I say.”

“Whatever bossypants.” We continued on the roads for a little, Psycho guiding me down the roads.

“Turn your light off.”

“Yes Psycho Sir!” I joked.

“Stop calling me that.” He snapped at me.

“Okay, I’ve been meaning to ask. What the fuck is up your ass?”

“Shut up and veer off.”

“What? Where there are-”

“I said veer off damn it!” Psycho grabbed the handles and veered us off. We fell into the wet grass. 

“What the-” I was about to get mad but Psycho covered my mouth. The cop car zoomed by in a blur.

“Why the fuck can’t you listen?” He got up and dusted himself off.

“Why are you bossing me around?” I got up but I was more worried about my bike. I picked it up with a struggle and hoped the leg would stay up in the grass.

“Why were you even in there?”

“That’s how I get money. Whenever there’s a fire, especially in a house like that I go in and get what I can.”

“Do you understand how dangerous that is?” I rolled my eyes scoffing at him.

“Don’t be dramatic. Why the hell did you set it fire?”

“I needed to do some things.” I laughed.

“Oh? Creepy and secretive, good combination Psycho.”

“Stop calling me that!” He snapped. “I’m not a psycho.” He mumbled.

“You burn houses down and call yourself ‘Mad King’.”

“That...that doesn’t me I’m a psycho.” I shook my head.

“Whatever.” I put the kickstand back up and guided my bike to the road before getting on it. “Hurry up and get on. You got us in here now get us back.” His shoulders’ and chest rose before falling, asshole sighed at me. “I swear you act like an old man.” I joked once he was on.

“I am an old man kid.” I smiled but it stayed quiet. Eventually it became a tap on the right shoulder meant go right and same thing for the left. Psycho directed me a different route so we wouldn’t have to go near the ruined house. “How old are you kid?” Static whispered in my ear.

“17. I’m not a kid.”

“17? Jesus Christ you are a kid.”

“Whatever Psycho.”

“26.” 26? I smiled as we turned.

“You are old.” We slowly made our way back to the city. “Hey.” I said softly.

“Hmm?”

“Why were you so mad earlier?”

“You could have gotten in the way of my job.” So he’s hired. I shrugged.

“Like I said, Sorry I’m not sorry. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that.” He sighed resting his right hand on my leg. It was curled and up against my hip line. Oh, oldy over here getting touchy. I smirked suddenly enjoying this night more. “So, how do you like them?”

“What are you on about?” I smiled more.

“Oh so I just happen to be your type?”

“What? Kid, what the hell are you talking about?”

“That’s cool.” I moved my leg, making his head move closer to my groin. “I dig older men.” He quickly moved his hand.

“Goddamnit Kid, you’re underage!” I laughed at his loudness, I was able to hear a little bit of it though.

“Get used to it, I’m sure after tonight we’ll see more of each other.”

“Lovely.” He exhaled tiredly, I laughed a little more. “Do you even know where we’re going?”

“Yep.” I nodded.

“Oh yeah? Where?” I grinned.

“My place.”

“Great. First you hit on me, then you bring me home. At least buy me a drink or take me out to a nice dinner.

“Oh I’m sorry, Here, there’s a Taco Bell right there, nice enough for you?” He laughed and gently hit my side.

“I’m too good for that place.” He said smugly.

“Sure you are.” I mocked back at him.

The rest of the ride was quiet and uneventful. Psycho eventually put his hand back on my leg, it was a peaceful silence so I let him be. Plus the temperature was dropping as it got darker. The wind wasn’t any better, cold and harsh, pushing the bike back. I was very thankful when my shitty apartment complex came into view. I slowed down and pulled in the parking lot. Now for the hard part.

“So this is where you take all your dates?”

“Oh shush you. Help me take my bike up. I’m the second door. We slowly pushed my bike up to the second floor.

“I’m shocked you get this thing up by yourself.”

“I usually don't. I have to ask my neighbor for help in exchange for a free blowjob.” I felt him stop and stare at me. “It’s whatever.” I tried to go further up the stairs but he wasn’t budging. “Can you just help me, please?” My voice broke a little and I justs looked down at my bike. Psycho didn’t say anything, thankfully he stopped staring at me too. We leaned my bike against the rail as I got my keys out and opened the door.

“*bark* *bark*”

“Charlie bed now.” I kind of shouted at my Shibi, she barked quietly and circled at her bed before laying down. We got my bike in and leaned it against the wall.

“Cute Shiba.” I smiled and glanced at him before the ground.

“Her name’s Charlie, she won’t bite but she’ll bark.” I took the backpack off and set it on the counter. When I reentered the main room Psycho was sitting on the couch. “Come here Girl.” She got up and followed me to the couch. When I sat down CHarlie jumped up between me and him. I watched as he raised his hand slowly and brought it in front of her nose. She sniffed him before rubbing the side of her face on his fingers.

“*bark*” She barked quietly as he put the top of her head. Her tail wagged as Psycho pet her. I smiled and turned away, yawning I brought my feet up on the couch and curled together.

“Past your bedtime kid?” I shrugged.

“Don’t really have one.” I looked at him and quickly averted my eyes. My eyes wondered to the coffee table where his mask was residing. I watched as he set his receiver down next to it. Okay just don’t pay attention to him, it whatever. Psycho laughed softly and looked at me.

“Kid,” His voice was deep and gentle, rich and deep. He set his jacket down on the other side of his mask. “I’m not going to get mad at you or anything, you can look at me.” I nodded and brought my jacket sleeve to cover my mouth to hid a blush and smile. Psycho laughed and picked up Charlie, that’s when I let my eyes wander back to him. Light brown hair was in a small ponytail, his skin was slightly tanned with a semi-muscular built. I forgot how to breath when he looked at me, pale blue eyes and a sweet smile. Wait..oh fuck he’s staring at me. I blushed and looked away from him. Psycho laughed at me again and played with Charlie more.

“You suck.” I pouted.

“Sure I do.” He replied playfully. He looked at me and leaned over to me. He pointed at his face with a grin on his lips. “Now, do I look like a Psycho to you?” I smiled and leaned in too.”

“No but you did sexually touch a minor.” His smile fell and I sat back up and pointed down.

“Now you suck.” He got back up.

“But I don’t want to suck.” I said in a childish voice. He blushed and hid his face in his hands. I laughed and accidently patted my thighs. Charlie jumped from Psycho to my lap. She barked and licked my face. Her front paws were on my shoulder. “Charlie   
*laughs* stop!” I couldn’t stop laughing as I failed to get her to stop.

“Yes my child, hurt him more.” Psycho spoke darkly. 

“Ch-Charlie go!” I pointed at Psycho. She jumped to him, her tail was wagging furiously as she licked him. “Take that meanie.” Psycho securely held her against his chest, not letting her move. Her tail was still wagging as she licked his upper arm. “You can’t do that..”

“Who said?” He smiled. “We never had rules to this.” I pouted crossing my arms.

“Come on I’m tired.” I got up as he let her go.

“I’ll leave.” He got up and went to grab his stuff.

“Just come to bed with us, It’s late and cold.” Psycho hesitated but nodded and grabbed his stuff. “Come on Charlie.” The little Shiba jumped off the couch and followed us.

“Great, this night’s ending with me in your bed.” I smiled and flopped down on the bed.

“It’s a full so we should be fine, besides, I don’t move anyway.” I got up and took my shoes off before walking to the closet. I grabbed some blankets and dropped them on the end of the bed. “USe whatever blanket you want.” I got in bed and curled up, Charlie curled in against my chest, nestled between my chest and arms. I didn’t feel Psycho get in bed as I slowly fell asleep. I only hope he didn’t decide to just leave.

 

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is non descriptive(?) underage rape.

Chapter 3

 

Ray’s P.O.V  
I woke up earlier than normal, Charlie was still pressed against me. There was another blanket on me, a black one that was covered in soft fuzz. Why is this on me? Arms tightened around my midsection, Psycho? Why is Psycho holding me? My heart rate went up but I didn’t move out of his grip, he was pretty warm. The hot breath hitting my ear didn’t help my want to fall back asleep either.

When I woke up again Charlie was up and the sound of the door closing echoed in the quiet room. I got up and saw Psycho wasn’t there, along with his stuff. I quickly got out of bed and left the room, just in time to see him leave my apartment. I opened the door and called out to him.

“Psycho?” He stopped and walked back to me.

“Go inside.” Suddenly the static sounded foreign to me.

“Where are you going?”

“I have a job I need to do. Just go inside Kid.” He opened the door for me.

“But-” He pushed me inside.

“I’ll stop by later if I have time. Bye kid.” Psycho closed the door.

“*bark*” I looked down at her.

“Come on, let’s just go back to bed.” Stupid meanie leaving so suddenly. Then again, what were we supposed to do? Wake up and embrace each other, act like boyfriends? I groaned laying on the bed. “Charlie?” She put her head down to be more eye level with me. “Why are boys so mean?” I smiled at the lame joke. I sighed and pet her head. “Wanna go for a walk?” She got up with a soft bark and wagged her tail. “Alright, come on.” I got up and went to the dresser where her collar and leash where “While we’re out I might as well cash some stuff.” I walked to the kitchen and put the backpack on. I kneeled down and clipped the leash to her collar before we left. “Fuck it’s bright.” She led most of the time, she’s gotten better at watching for cars and staying close to me. She tried to go back the usual way but I pulled her further down the street. There you go baby girl, you know where we’re going now. Upon arrival I took her leash off and rubbed her head and face. “You know the drill.” I left her unchained and in front of the pawn shop. I walked in and was greeted by the salesperson. I just smiled and nodded at him not really in the mood for small talk. I opened my bag and got out a few random pieces of jewelry out.

“I just need to know if these pieces are real.” The guy checked the earrings before the ring then finally the necklace.

“They’re real alright but the ring isn’t going to cost much.” He picked it back up. “Um, fifty for the ring, two thousands for the necklace and five hundred for the earrings.” I held a smile of approval.

“Perfect.” I got the cash and waited until I was outside to slide it in my bag. Charlie was being pet by a little girl. There were two older females behind her.

“Is this your dog?” Her British accent surprised me.

“Yes.” I kept her gentle gaze.

“Sorry about her then,” The other girl also had an accent.

“It’s fine, we actually have to go now.” They smiled and nodded.

“Come one love.” The second one said sweetly. The girl ran over to them and got picked up. I shook my head and put Charlie’s leash back on.

“Let’s go home.” I stretched before setting off. Let’s see, I need to pay rent then get some food. First I’ll need to make a list, don’t need to spend money on random things I don’t need.

When we got back I took Charlie inside before going back down and knocking on the landlord room. I pulled out five hundred and gave it to him. He took it harshly before shutting the door. Going back to my apartment I laid on the couch.

“*bark*” I looked over to her bed, no Shibi. She was padding her water bowl gently.

“Can I at least get a break?” I joked.

“*bark*” She jumped, going on her back legs and stomping back down.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Getting back up I took her water bowl and filled it up. “Here kiddo.” I set it down with her other bowl and went to lay back down. I sighed to myself, I still need to make a list. I padded my jean pockets down in search for my phone. They were empty, where the hell is my-

“*bark*” I turned to Charlie who was next to me. Her front paws on the couch and my phone safely in her mouth.

“Thanks’ girl.” I scratched her head before taking it. Alright, I only need cheap and easy to microwave food, I don’t need water but I do need a new water bottle. I’ll have to make two trips, my backpack isn’t big enough for a lot. I got up getting Charlie’s attention. “Bye girl.” I waved to her and got my bag and keys. I guided my bike out and and left.

I was hesitant on leaving my bike while I went inside to unpack my bag. Things went fine until I came back the second time. After I set everything down I walked to my neighbor’s door. I knocked and waited for a few moments before he answered. 

“Can you help with my bike?” He glared at me before reaching out and tightly grabbing my wrist. “What are-” He pushed me against the closed door. 

“Why can’t you do anything that isn’t getting on your knees with a dick in your mouth?”

“Get-”

*slap*

I froze for a few moments before struggling again.

“Stop it whore.” He spat at me and pulled me away from the door only to slam me back into it. Me head hit it forcefully, my vision being blurred for a moment. He left me, giving me time to get back up. “Get down.” He put his hands on the back of my neck and pushed me down again. He grabbed my arms and tied them.

“Let me of me you fuck!” I froze feeling a blade on my neck.

“Stop struggling whore or this pretty little thing will go right through your neck. All you do is ask other people for help, well now I’m asking you for help.”

“Get off of me..” He laughed as he silenced me with putting the knife harder against my throat.

“I’m going to enjoy fucking the shit out of you.” Fuck, Psycho where are you when I need you the most.

Mad King’s P.O.V  
The paint was running down my forehead and cheeks under the black mask. My chest was heaving as I took big breaths trying to calm down. I refused to leave the burning warehouse, even if most of my ‘team’ has. I was paid to kill someone and I’m going to do it. Now where the fuck is he? I ran along one of the main hallways, staying close to the wall. After a few minutes I found what I believed was the man’s main office. I kicked it open to find him quivering in the corner. I raised my gun and shot him. Simple and easy. I walked out of the building and past my former team.

“He’s dead.” I told him as I kept my forehead forward. Now it’s time to go back to kid. I got in a random car and drove off. Hopefully he’s okay, I know he seemed sad this morning but I’m sure he’s just lounging around or asleep.

Ray’s P.O.V  
I was sitting against the apartment building, my bike was still where I parked it in front of me. My body went numb halfway through the first time he fucked me. It must be cold out but I can’t feel it anymore I think I’m still looking at my bike but my vision gone unfocused and I can’t tell anymore. I heard the sound of cars go by, some of them pull in but no one comes near me. Okay, I think I can move again. I blinked my eyes back to focus. My heart skips a few beats and I think I almost had a heart attack. Psycho was looking at me, at least I think he was looking at me. He smelt oddly sweet, like peaches or cherries. His said something but I didn’t hear it. I gasped when his arms wrapped around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on tightly. There was a sudden softness on my back. I realized he was setting me down on my bed. I slowly let go of him and my body sunk down in the comforter. He turned to the nightstand and took off his mask and receiver. Did he have paint on his face?

“I’ll get your bike up, just stay here.” His voice was soft breathy. I wanted to call out to him but my mind listening to me.

“*whimper*” Charlie, she jumped on the bed. I reached out and brought her close to me. I got on my side and curled my body around her. I heard the door close. The soft blanket was placed in front of me while a thinner and bigger one was placed on me. Psycho’s hand was loosely around my waist but he was really close to my back. I sighed feeling oddly content even though my body started to ache. “Go to sleep.” Psycho's breath hit the back of my neck. His grip got tighter and he brought me even closer to him. I closed my eyes and finally let my body do what it’s been trying to do for the last hours.

 

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unimportant character death and trust develops.

Chapter 4

Ryan’s P.O.V  
I’m going to kill him. As soon as kid gets settled and goes to sleep I’m going to break down its door and kill him. Damn it, he feels cold still. I grabbed the black blanket and pulled it over him and Charlie. Kid curled up tighter so I pulled him closer to me. One of his arms moved to go over mine, entwining our fingers. I sighed and my body relaxed. Guess I’ll have to wait until morning before I can kill him.

I wiped my forehead with my arm before getting up and wiping my hands on my jeans. One less asshole in the world. I got back in the stolen car and went on my ways to kid’s apartment. Ditching the ride a few blocks away I walked the rest of the way. If we’re lucky he’s still asleep and has no idea. When I opened the door there was a soft confused bark. I smiled at Charlie who sat back down on the coffee table. I went to the bedroom where kid was still asleep and breathing softly. I took my shoes off and got back in bed with him. Kid shifted and groaned but didn’t wake.

Ray’s P.O.V  
My eyes opened briefly. Everything hurts, fuck. I exhaled and tried to breath a little better.

"Stay still.” Arms wrapped around me. Psycho? I shuddered at the warmth but I think it gave Psycho the wrong impression. “Are you cold?” I wanted to shake my head but I shuddered instead. Psycho grabbed a blanket and put it on me. Whatever, another blanket won’t kill me. It took me a few moments to talk but eventually I was able to.

“Psycho?” I mumbled. He shifted closer to me.

“You’re throat doesn’t hurt?” I cleared my throat a little, trying to talk better.

“No, my body does though.” I paused to swallow. “My throat and voice are fine.

“Wanna take some medicine?”

“Don’t have any.”

“I can get some.” I leaned back to him.

“No, stay.” He shifted.

“Okay.” It was quiet for a few moments.

“Did..Did you stay? When I was a sleep.”

“Yeah, for the most part anyway.”

“Why?”

“I was worried Kid. Couldn’t just leave you. I had to make sure you were okay. I still don’t know what happened to you. You could have been badly hurt or something.” I sighed, I might as well. He seems trustworthy. He did stay, even now he’s closer than necessary, he could have left once he knew I was awake too.

“Ray.” I breathed out. I felt him freeze before calming.

“What?”

“My name is Ray.”

“O-oh. I guess I don’t need to call you Kid anymore.” I shrugged a little.

“It’s fine. I..I just wanted you to know.” I felt him nod and snuggle a little closer.

“Okay, I’ll remember it then."

“Okay.”

Eventually I went back to sleep. When I woke back up Psycho was gone. I sat up with a groan, at least my body is only sore and not in any actual pain.

“Psycho?” I called out. I didn’t get a response, however I did get Charlie to come jogging in the bedroom. “Hey Girl, where’s Psycho?”

“*bark*” She jumped on the bed.

“Hey.” She trotted next to me. She laid down so I did as well. I wonder where he went. He probably went home, or to get himself actual food. Not much to eat here anyway. Maybe I should just go back to sleep. I yawned, yeah, Psycho will be here when I wake up.

“Hey, kid, wake up.” I was gently awaken. “Ray come on sit up.” Psycho said my name, I probably won’t get used to that. I did as I was told and sat up. I groaned at the pain in my lower back. Why can’t I just forget about that already? “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m alright.”

“Good.” He set a tray in my lap. I looked down and suddenly realized the room smelt like food.

“When?” I looked at him.

“Earlier, I saw you had no real food so I went to get some.” I nodded my head and swallowed a piece of pancake.

“That’s where you went.”

“I tried to be back before you woke up.”

“Nah it’s cool. I wasn’t even up for five minutes.” He nodded and I continued to eat. Not gonna lie, it’s actually really good. I looked over at Psycho and noticed he only had a cup of water. “Why aren’t you eating?” He shrugged.

“I snacked a little.”

“A little?”

“I’m good kid, just eat.” I eyed him a little before shrugging. Fine, don’t tell me.

Once I was done he took it while I laid down. Psycho came back in the room and sat down on the bed behind me. I turned to look at him and saw a laptop in front of him.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s for a job.”

“Oh.” It went silent between us. “So you’ll leave again?” He knitted his brows.

“Not for at least a week.”

“What’s the research for?”

“It’s a group I’ve never worked for before. Their not even from around this town.

“Oh..How did you find them?” He laughed dryly.

“I didn’t. They contacted me. They seem pretty popular in their city. I’m wondering how the hell they found me. Or, more importantly, why me.” I fell silent through his talk, thinking about it. He does raise valuable points. I wonder what gang it is. Before I could ask I yawned. “Time for someone to go to bed.” I pouted.

“I’m not a child you know.” I mumbled out.

“Coming from the pouty mumbler.” I laughed. “Sleep Ray.”

“Fine Psycho. Hey, next time tell me when you leave.” He leaned over, pulling the covers over me more.

“Sure thing.”

 

End Of Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time I slept was 13 hours ago...and it was a two hour nap...excuse me while I pass out for 10 hours. Sorry if it's shorter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Ray’s P.O.V  
Brown eyes, strong voice, long hair. Who are you? Why do I know you? Brown eyes. Where have I seen you? Strong voice. Why am I suddenly remembering you? Long hair. Why can’t I remember your name? What’s your name? Tell me.

My eyes opened. I sat up and stretched before looking next to me. Still no Psycho. He’s already been gone for three days. He didn’t say he would be gone long, then again, he didn’t say it was going to be quick either. I mean how long are jobs supposed to take. I’ve never taken one. I’ve looked them up with my father a few years back but they never really interested me before. I’m more of a solo guy, I’ll find and kill whoever I want whenever I want and alone. I got up and went to the kitchen Stretching more on the way, letting out a groan that relaxed my body. Charlie’s light footsteps were echoing behind me. Honestly there’s not much to do here. I spent weeks tracking that guy down, I’m terrible at computers. I sighed and grabbed my water bottle before filling it up. I sat down on the couch and grabbed my D.S. Time to play the day away.

“Come on Charlie, get on the bed, I’m tired.” She barked and jumped up. “Bed.” I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I woke up to Charlie growling rather loudly. “Charlie?” She jumped off the bed and went to the door. I put my glasses on and looked at the clock. 4:37 AM.

*click*

I froze at the sound of the door closing. I got up and went to her. I quickly opened the door and watched her run out and attack whoever the fuck entered my apartment.

“Ow Fuck.” Psycho? “No Charlie stop it’s me!” The static stopped. I went over and turned the light on. Charlie was now laying on his chest and stomach, tail wagging.

“What the hell Psycho?” He looked at me.

“I-I didn’t mean to wake you Ray.” I shuddered at the sound of my name.

“It’s like five in the morning. Normally I would feel really bad if she attacks you but I really don’t care.”

“Sorry.” He muttered. I sighed.

“Whatever, I’m glad you’re back safe and unharmed. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed. You’re welcome to join.” I turned and went back to bed. I laid down as Psycho moved around, Charlie was following him. I felt him get on the bed and lay directly behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist. “You aren’t injured are you?” He laughed lowly.

“No, I’m alright kid.”

“What was the group like?”

“Very interesting. A rowdy bunch with many different personalities.” I laughed.

“Was it bad?”

“No, it was pretty fun actually. The job went from zero to one hundred in a heartbeat,” I laughed. “But they requested that I work with them more.”

“Are you going to?”

“Maybe, I want to see how much I get for this job. First, I want a nice nap and then maybe a shower.” I smiled and he pulled me close.

“Okay.”

Ryan’s P.O.V  
I stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. Ray was laying down the couch playing with his D.S. I went over and tapped his head. HE sat up and went to lean on the couch but I pushed his shoulders down. Ray didn’t look at me when his head was suddenly in my lap but he did blush quite a bit. I laughed softly at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Playing with your hair.” I started to weave my fingers through brown locks.

“Why?” I shrugged.

“No reason.” He continued to play, blush slowly disappearing. “Doesn’t seem like you mind though.” He smirked.

“Not really.”

“Then stop complaining.”

“Fine.” I laughed again and watched him play.

“You smell good.” The sudden complement took me off guard.

“Um, thanks.” He turned onto his side, his forehead touching my right side. I’m so glad his head is on one of my legs and not both. 

“Comfortable?”

“Very.” I have to admit, the kid's hair is pretty soft. Kid? Oh fuck, how could I forget that Ray is 17? I’m flirting with a fucking 17 year old. “You okay?” I looked down at him. He had paused his game and was now completely focused on me.

“Yeah I’m good.”

“Okay.” He didn’t seem to believe me.

*bzz**bzz*

“Shit my phone.” I waited for Ray to move, he didn’t. “Kid I need my phone.” 

“Do you need it right now?” He whined.

“Yes, it could be important.” He sighed loudly and got up. I went to pick up my jacket that was discarded on the floor. It’s from DG, good. It better be about the money.

From DG:  
The money is in your account. I hope $100,000 is a good enough cut. I look forward to working with you again.  
4:52 P.M

I dropped my phone. One hundred thousand. No wonder there were so many people. No wonder the preparation took so long. One hundred thousand.

“Psycho?” Ray called. I picked up my phone and walked back to him, he was now sitting up. “What happened?”

“Can..Can you look at this?” I sat down next to him and handed my phone over.

“Holy shit Psycho what the fuck

“Yup.” He put the phone back in my hand.

“Gonna reply to him?” I looked at my phone before typing out a shitty response. “You weren’t even gone that long, damn Psycho.”

“Now that I’m really thinking about it, there were a lot of people trying to kill us.” I leaned back and rubbed my face. “I, I didn’t really do much, me and this other guy were on defense while the others were getting whatever it was that they wanted. Fuck, that’s a lot of money Ray.”

“No shit.” Ray leaned on me, his head on my shoulder. “What did you tell him.”

“Can’t wait.” Ray laughed at me.

“Should I be expecting you to leave more?

“Probably.” Ray sighed. “Come on, let’s lay down.” Ray got up and I followed him to the bedroom. I set my phone down on the dresser before laying down. I smiled hearing the soft of soft Nintendo music. “Really?” I turned to him.

“Yup.” He was laying on his back with the D.S inches from his face. I got close to him, putting one hand under the pillow and the other on his stomach. His stomach tensed under my hand.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” He stuttered. Ray are you blushing? I moved my hand a little and sure enough he tensed again.

“Why do you keep tensing?” Ray didn’t answer me. I moved my hand down a bit. What am I doing? He’s 17. His stomach tensed harder this time, almost jerking.

“Psycho seriously, stop, I’m trying to play.”

“Fine.” I snuggled my face in his neck. Should I kiss his neck? Fuck, why am I so hung up about his fucking age? It shouldn’t matter this much to me.. Ray kissed my head. So he does want it, then it’s final. I kissed his neck. Ray shuddered and move away.

“D-don’t do that.” I laughed and pulled his back. 

“I won’t.” I listened to him play for a bit before getting bored. I kissed his neck again.

“You said you wouldn’t.” He whined. I kept my grip around his waist and opened mouth kissed his neck. “Nn-” I stopped. Ray moaned, I just made the kid moan or whine or whatever.

“I lied. Tell me to stop and I will.” I kissed him one more time before licking a small area.

“Mnn Psycho-” I sucked down on him. “Mmn!” I pulled back and went to his ear.

“My names Ryan.” I bit down.

“Ah! F-fuck..” I sat up and took the D.S from him, I set a little away from him.

“H-hey I was-” I kissed him. I carefully got on him as we kissed. His hands moved to my back. Pulling back I put my forehead on his.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He leaned up and we started kissing again. Ray opened his mouth and I wasted no time sticking my tongue in his mouth. Ray gently started pulling my hair and I hate to admit the groan that come from my throat. I felt him smile so I broke the kiss and went   
back to his neck. He groaned and moved his his head to the side. “Fuck.” I nipped at the skin before sucking near adam’s apple. 

“Ryan~” I felt the vibration of him saying my name go straight to my dick. No, we aren’t having sex. I refuse to do that now. “R-Ryan?” I pulled back to look at him, and fuck was it a sight. Cheeks red, glasses coming off and mouth open.

“Yeah?” He turned away from me. I looked at his neck, definitely going to be two very noticeable hickeys.

“Um, can we stop? I mean I like you kissing me and stuff but I need some time to think about what we’re doing.” I smiled and kissed his nose.

“Of course.” He smiled and leaned up to kiss me.

“Thanks.” I got off of him but laid close to him. Ray turned to face me and got closer to my chest.

“I thought you were gonna play your D.S?” He shook his head and snuggled up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

“Night Kid.”

“Night Ry.”

 

End Of Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one for the this installment. The second one will be longer don't worry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time with R and R. X's mean jump cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first installment. I have some of the first chapter for the second part written I just need a title.

Chapter 6

 

Ray’s P.O.V  
Jump, dodge, then strike and repeat. Ryan started making breakfast when we get up and because I’ve never cooked anything that didn’t involve a microwave, I sit at the table. He made me go out and buy a fucking table and plates and shit. I mean I guess it doesn’t matter with how much money he pulled in on the job. They haven’t called him for another but Ryan says they talk from time to time.

“D.S off the table.” I slide it into my lap. A plate was set in front of me, it smells good. I saved and looked up at the assortment of eggs, sausage, bacon and toast on a smaller plate. Ryan set a glass of water in front of me.

“You like to go all out with this don’t you?” I turned to him as he sat next to me.

“I need to take care of you. Make sure you’re fed and healthy.” I rolled my eyes and started stuffing my face. “Really Ray?”

“What?” I said with a mouthful of food.

“Stop eating like a deranged animal.” I shrugged and continued eating. Ry shook his head and did the same, just with more manners and shit.

X

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” I jumped on the counter as Ryan briefly did the dishes.

“What’s up Psycho?”

“Do you want to move into a better place?” He got in front of me. I went forward and leaned on his shoulder as I played. His hands came on my waist. “I mean into a bigger place, a nice one where we don’t have to worry about asshole landlords or shitty people.” I shrugged. “Ray you can’t just shrug at me. This is one of those things that can’t just be one sided. I need your opinion too..” I paused my game and looked at him. I closed it and placed it to the side.

“Where would we move?” He smiled and kissed my head.

“We would need to look for places. Go apartment looking.”

“Great, more domestic crap you’re gonna make me do.” He grimaced at me.

“You know Ray you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It was just a suggestion, if you’re happy here then that’s fine.” He walked away from me.

“Wait Ryan,” You fucking dumbass. Man you fucking suck Ray, you idiot loser. I went over to him and grabbed his hand. “If you want to do this then let’s do this. I’ll get my laptop and we’ll look. Together.” The fucking shit I put up for you. Psycho pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

“Okay, go get it.” I went into the and retrieved it before sitting on the couch.

“Alright, what do I type in?” I said as I opened up googled.

X

“Okay Kiddo, you got the five locations written down?”

“Yup.” I strapped in the seat belt. Psycho wanted to drive his new car, personally I prefer a motorcycle.

“Put the first one in your phone then. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get dinner started.” I laughed.

“You’re such a housewife.”

X

“Hey Psycho, there’s a balcony, Charlie would love this.” The view isn’t bad either, I mean it is the 5th floor but still.

“You like it?” He came up behind me.

“Yeah.”

“Still want to look at the other two?” I looked at him.,

“Yeah.”

X

I yawned as I got in the car. So far I really like the third one, the balcony was big and gave a clear view of the Los Santos’ mountains in the distance. I would be able to see them well with my rifle. We still have four to look at tomorrow though. Psycho really wanted to have multiple options in case we couldn’t decide on something, we still have to talk about them tomorrow. I internally sighed, if I never met him then man would shit be completely different. I looked over at him. I’m happy I met him. Life has actually been pretty fun with him around. Things would feel dull without him. Ryan glanced at me, looks like I’m caught staring.

“You good kid?”

“Yeah, just..thinking.” He came to a stop and looked at me more.

“About what?” I smiled.

“You actually.”

“Oh?” He smiled. “And what did I do to deserve the honor of being in your thoughts?” I shrugged.

“Nothing. You’re just you.” He leaned over and kissed me. I pushed him back.

“Drive, we can kiss later.

X

I laid in bed, eyes closed, waiting for Ryan to come and lay down. Ugh, I’m tired and cold. I curled more in the blankets and sighed. Ryan finally came in and laid behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

“Does this mean I don’t get those kisses?”

“Go to sleep.” I mumbled. Ryan kissed the back of my head.

“Night.”

“Hm.”

X

“Come one Kid, wake up. Breakfast is ready and you’ve slept enough.”

“No.” He pulled me into a sitting position.

“Come on Ray. We still have four places to go to.”

“Fine.” I leaned forward and kissed his lips. He was shocked at first before kissing me back, Ryan gently pushed me down. I opened my mouth and invited him in. I shuddered when his hot tongue found mine. Ryan got on top of me and straddled my hips. His hands rested on the sides of my ribcage as mine were already tugging his hair. The groan that escaped his throat made my body forget how to think.

“Ah!” I broke the kiss. What the fuck? I moaned again and realized that Ryan was roughly rubbing my chest. His lips found mine and it seemed his hands found something to play with against my shirt. “Mm!” He pinched my nipple’s, Ryan pulled away.

“Are you okay?” I nodded.

“It feels good.” He smiled.

“Come on, breakfast will get cold.” I groaned when he got off me.

“You fucking asshole.” Psycho laughed at me. “We’re finishing this later. No fucking exceptions.” He laughed and didn’t respond. Fuck you Psycho.

X

It was hard not to get an erections during dinner. I couldn’t help it, the nervousness and anticipation of Ryan’s hands on me. I went to the bedroom and sat on the bed while Ryan cleaned up. I shouldn’t be this nervous, this isn’t my first time.

“You okay?” I looked at him. 

“Yeah.” He smirked and came in front of me.

“No you’re not.” He pushed me down on the bed. “Your cheeks are flushed and you’re half hard.” My heart rate sped up. Psycho spread my legs and got between my things. Fuck he’s hard, it feels good against me. Ryan leaned over and kissed me. My hands already going to tug on his hair as his were tightly gripping my waist. God it’s been so long since someone was between my legs. Ryan’s hands moved to my chest, I groaned. Apparently Ryan appreciated it since he gently bit my lip making another groan escape me. He pulled away and moved to my ear.

“You sound so pretty.” I gasped and shuddered when his hot breath hit me. Psycho opened mouth kissed my ear. I turned my head, please kiss my neck, please Ry! I moaned, yes thank fuck! “Do you like this?”

“Yes.” I panted. He smirked and sucked on my skin. “Mmn!” I whined and my hands went to his back.

“Fuck.” Ryan groaned out. I smiled and dug my nails into his shoulder blades. “Fuck kid.” Ryan thrusted his groin against mine.

“Ah!” I clung to him. Ryan pulled my shirt up and forced my hands to my sides. I shuddered as the cool air hit my bare stomach and chest. “P-Psycho let me touch you.

“No.” He entwined our hands. Ryan attacked my collar bone with soft kisses, leading a trail down my body. “Keep your hands at your side.” I shook my head.

“No I want to touch you.” Ryan frowned.

“If you wont then I can’t touch you the way you want me to Ray.” I whined. “Don’t you want me to touch you here?” Ryan kissed the top of my jeans.

“Mmmn,” Not fair Psycho, not fair. “Fine. I’ll keep my hands here.” He smirked and let go of my hands. Psycho got on his knees. “What are..” He unbuttoned my jeans quieting me. I lifted my hips and let him slide my jeans down. “Fuck.” I looked down and saw he took my boxers off too. I guess that explains the coldness. God I’m completely exposed to him and he still has all of his clothes on.

“Look at you Ray.” He murmured as he gripped my length. 

“Ah-fuck.” I pushed my head into the bed. “Mmm Ryan!” He pumped me. “Please.” I whined out, desperate for more.

“Please what?” I groaned.

“Please touch me, fuck me I don’t care just stop with the gentle touches.” I gasped as he put me in his mouth. “Fuck!” I gripped the bed sheets. Ryan’s hands massaged my inner thighs.. “Fuck fuck Ry~” He took me deeper into his mouth and started to actually move his head. I tensed my stomach and arched my back off the bed. Ryan took me out of his mouth.

“You’re so beautiful Ray.” He kissed my thighs. “So beautiful.” I wanted to whine at the loss of warmth but my body was more occupied on calming down. “Do you want to cum Ray?”

“Yes Ryan please.” I looked at him but quickly shut my eyes when I was back into his mouth. I could feel his throat tightened around me. No I don’t want to cum, not yet. Just a little - fuck fuck Ryan don’t! “Ah~” His hands were on my chest. No I don’t- “Fuck Ah!” I can’t. “I’m gonna cum Ryan.” My stomach tensed. “Fuck Ry!” I arched off the bed and my mind went blank. It took me a moment to realize Psycho was drinking me. “Mmm!” I looked down at him. His eyes were closed and his hair was sticking to his forehead. I sighed and relaxed against the bed. 

“You okay?” I nodded and let him dress me again. I sat up and leaned against his chest and abdomen when he stood.

“My turn.” I moved my hands down but before I could do anything he pulled away.

“No.” My heart dropped.

“What do you mean?”

“This was for you not me.”

“What? I-I thought you wanted this.”

“I do Ray. Just..If I let you touch me then I can’t stop myself from letting it go too far.” 

“Ryan we can have sex. I’m not a virgin.”

“It’s not about that Ray.”

“Then what is it about?” Fuck you.

“How old was the person?”

“Age doesn’t-”

“How old was he?” Fuck you! He raised his voice at me.

“Two! He was two years older.” Fuck you Psycho. Fuck you.

“Exactly.”

“Shouldn’t fucking matter.”

“Yeah well it does Ray.” He got closer.

“No don’t touch me.” He forcefully pulled me into a hug.

“I’m nine years older Ray. I just can’t have sex with you because you’re willing.” He kissed my head. “I like you Ray, I like you a lot. I want when we have sex to be perfect not just some senseless fuck.” He cupped my face. “Okay?”

“That’s not fair.” I grabbed his hands and pulled them down so I could bury my face in him.

“I know Ray.” He held me tight.

“No..I turned 17 a few months ago Ry, that means we have to wait another year.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to make it work.” I whined. “Come on Ray bed.”

“It’s still not fair.” He kissed my lips.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better.” I snuggled to him. He kissed my head.

“Night Ray.”

 

End Of Chapter 6


End file.
